


i can't believe there wasn't acquisitions inc. fic on here before now

by Domoz



Category: Acquisitions Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domoz/pseuds/Domoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says, “Look. Jim. You're both adults. I don't care what you and Portentia do in your alone time.  Do what makes you happy. I just don't want to hear about it.“<br/>But his voice is strained and he wont look you in the eye. He totally cares.</p><p>You say, “Alright. I will do what makes me happy... your sister”<br/>He set you up for that one, and he knows it. You duck out of the room before he throws something at you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't believe there wasn't acquisitions inc. fic on here before now

It's pretty difficult to mess with Omin. He's always all high and mighty and aloof so when you get the chance to bring him down to level with the rest of you, you always take the chance. This thing you've got going with his sister makes it almost too easy.

 

Normally when you bring it up he'll shoot you a nasty look, or sigh, and go back to what he was doing.

 

This time you crow it at him and he sighs and puts his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at you. He says, “Look. Jim. You're both adults. I don't care what you and Portentia do in your alone time. Do what makes you happy. I just don't want to hear about it.“

But his voice is strained and he wont look you in the eye. He  _totally_ cares.

 

You say, “Alright. I will do what makes me happy... your sister”

He set you up for that one, and he knows it. You duck out of the room before he throws something at you.”

 

-

 

You're ready to joke about it to Portentia that night, you say, “You know, Omin isn't so happy about this”

Rather than laughing or rolling her eyes like you expected, she gets mad. She says, “ I've been back for all of two weeks and _now_ he want to go all protective brother on me? No.”

And she storms off- presumably to yell at Omin.

You give her a few seconds and then follow. Of  _course_ your going to eavesdrop on this juicy family drama.

 

You sidle up to the door-frame in time to hear Omin getting all defensive,

“I _said_ I didn't care! You can do whatever you want.”

“Can you _see_ yourself right now? I know you're _saying_ you don't care but you're obviously upset. What is your _problem_?” 

Omin stays quiet. You can hear Portentia slap her hands on the desk, “Well what is it? What's the problem?”

He clears his throat, “It's just... it's Jim.”

You only just stop yourself from saying something out loud.

“What about Jim? You guys are friends right? He seems like a nice guy.”

“We are. He... is”

 

He hesitated. Ouch.

“So... you like seem to like him. What's wrong, then?”

“I like Jim perfectly fine.”

And then it goes quiet, for nearly a full minute. And you're about to storm in there when you hear Portentia say, “You... _like_ Jim.”

Omin deadpans “ I do like Jim”

 

“So”- you're figuring this out the same time she's saying it, “You're not upset because you're worried. You're upset because you're _jealous_.”

Omin says, very weakly, “I did know him first”

 

Now you can't help but imagine her puling up a chair and leaning over with her chin in her hand.

You also can't help but imagine Omin actually liking someone. You didn't know that was  _possible_ .

“Does he know? Have you ever... gone after him?”

“No”

“And why not? If you've known him for so long.”

“Because it's inappropriate. I'm his boss. Plus...he's never seemed interested.”

“ _Jim_ has never seemed interested?”

“Never as more than as a joke”

 

You kind of loose the rest of what's being said in there as your face burns increasingly hotter. Omin has been firmly in the,  _I would if you asked me_ zone for as long as you've known him.

Never more than as a joke! You've joked about doing things with him many times and he's always blown you off. If he'd ever said OK. _.._

 

Portentia comes out of the room. She realizes what you were up to as soon as she sees you; so she closes the door and drags you off to where Omin can't hear.

 

She just seems frustrated,“How much did you hear?”

“Um”, you say, “Like... all of it. I heard all of it.”

 

You know you're still blushing bright red, and she doesn't seem to know what to make of this all.

“Did... did you know?”

“Know? Know what? Does it feel hot in here to you? It's hot in here. I'm going to go for a walk”

 

She lets you leave. And you walk.

Pace, really, back and forth across the floor of your room.

Oh, you've definitely thought about it before. Omin is probably the hottest guy you know, besides yourself. He's also your boss. And he's  _Omin_ . He sure as hell has never seemed interested in you.

 

 

Well now that you know, you  _have_ to go for him. The next evening you find Portentia and you give her the same speech you've given to hundreds of other girls. It starts, “So... hey”

She looks up at you like she knows what's coming.

“This thing we've got going on... it's not working out”

She almost looks disinterested, which isn't the reaction you're used to.

Then she says, “you're ending this so you can go after my brother, right?”

 

You say, “Oh. Well...”

She rolls her eyes at you, “Gods. Good luck with _that._ ”

 

You'll consider that her blessing.

 

-

 

This shouldn't be hard, right? If hes really that into you you should just be able to... put the moves on him.

Except you've tried that before, and he had thought they were a joke.

 

(OK, so they kind of were.  _But if he had just said 'yes'...)_

 

So you'll have to put the moves on him, and you'll have to make the moves  _explicitly clear_ .

 

So you go into his office and you sit on the corner of his desk- you do this quite often, actually- and you wait for him to look up from whatever boring paperwork hes doing. That part can sometimes take a while.

Eventually he does, and in his usual exasperated tone when you do this, asks, “What is it, Jim?”

 

You're actually at a loss for words. Whoops.

You're suddenly wishing you had thought about this more, because you're pretty sure you're going to have to pull out all the stops to get this to work.

 

You say, “Er...”

He actually  _puts down_ his paperwork as his brow furrows in confusion. You have his attention now, but you still don't have anything to say.

 

So you improvise. You're  _great_ at improvising.

You say, “How about you and me go out tonight, get some drinks?”

“Uh. Alright.”

Maybe you weren't explicit enough. “Yeah, pick you up at seven, then”

 

And you stand up and go before he starts asking too many questions like,  _what the hell,_ or  _where are we going_ because you haven't really figured that part out yet. 

You do risk a glance backwards long enough to see that his eyes have gone a bit wide and he hasn't moved. You're pretty sure  _now_ he gets it.

 

Now you  _really_ have to put on the charm. You slick back your hair and put on your nicest, purplest cloak, and you set up the trick where you pull the bouquet out of your sleeve, just in case.

 

Then you wait. And you wait. And you pace and you change your shirt twice and redo your hair four times. You're not good at the actual  _date_ bit. You're mostly good for what comes after.

 

You're almost late to his door because of all that, too, and that would be the worst, you think, because of how big of a stickler he is for promptness. But you get there and right at seven you knock twice and he opens the door.

“All right!” you say brightly, “ready to go?”

 

He's in the same armor as always, and he's doing the thing he does when he's nervous where he pulls his scarf up over his mouth.

You've told him before that it was a cute habit, now it seems exceedingly so.

 

He says, “I... just a question before we go. This is, what, like a date?”

You say, “Uh,  _yeah_ ”

 

He curses something under his breath, “Did Portentia tell you what I said?”

“Did Portentia tell me what?”

You don't think you've ever see Omin blush quite this hard before.

 

“I was just wondering what brought this on, was all”

“Oh,” you say, “No. She didn't tell me, but I was totally eavesdropping.”

That makes him pause. Normally he'd scold you for that. Now he says, “Does she know about this?”

You try to sound as indignant as you can, “ _Know_ about this? She wished me luck!”

 

Then you loop your elbow around his and start dragging him out of the door, because you're pretty sure he's not going to move, if you don't.

 

You bring him over to this nice little restaurant in the middle of Baldur's Gate. The walk is quiet. He doesn't even do any talking when you get inside and sit down.

 

There's a candle on the table that you light yourself. It's all very romantic.

Except he's nervous and he keeps fiddling with his scarf, and you...  _shit_ you don't know what to say.

 

Eventually Omin says, “...James”

 

Alright. Alright. Be smooth. This was harder than you thought it would be.

“Yes?”

“Why, exactly, are you doing this?”

“Um, because I want to kiss you, obviously?”

 

He gives you a blank stare and you silently curse yourself. That line might work on some people, but probably not Omin.

“No,” he says, “What I meant was, why are you doing this _now?_ We've known each other for years, but you've never said anything.”

_Oh,_ He's going to try and pull that, huh?

“Hey”, you say, “I have _tried_ to charm you with this hot bod many a time. _You_ never seemed interested.”

He chokes on his drink.

You go on, “Anyways, this time it's not a joke.”

That comment is enough to turn the tips of his ears red.

 

-

 

The rest of the date goes horribly.

Omin doesn't seem to know how to make small talk and you  _do_ know how but not with  _Omin._ The two of you finish eating early so you go for a walk. And you  _still_ don't know what to talk about. It ends with you back at the base. You even go so far as to take him back to his room.

 

So it went poorly. But that doesn't mean that you don't have a chance.

You straighten you hair again and you lean on the wall and you pull out the smooth talk.

You say, “Hey, why don't I go in there with you?”

You even wink, to seal the deal.

 

The impassive look he gives back is probably the most Omin thing you've seen from him all night.

 

He says, “Jim”

You can't read his tone, but you think might might have got it-

“Jim I'm not going to be some sexual conquest of yours.”

 

Oh. _Aw._

He goes on. “this was nice. I... _think_. And if you really are being serious about this than we should do it again.”

 

As he turns and goes into the room he stops and says, “Goodnight, Jim.”

He closes the door, and he's gone.

 

You didn't even get a kiss. What the _hell? A_ re you really that off your game? You heard it yourself that he likes you.

 

There was just, that bit at the end about being sexual conquest. And he wasn't wrong, that you were thinking about it that way. You wind up thinking about  _most_ things that way, even if you don't pursue them. You guess he knows you a bit too well.

 

Its not fair to him, you guess. Omin _does_ have feelings as weird as that is to think about.

Plus it'd be weird if you had a one night stand with your boss.

 

Except that one night stands aren't all you're good for. Hell, half the reason you went for Portentia was because it seemed like she was going to travel with you. Omin is _always_ there. Which is also a bit intimidating.

 

Still. It might be best to let this one go.

You keep telling yourself that.

 

And then, you think about _not_ doing that.

Partly because you keep thinking about Omin fussing with his scarf and how cute it was – how cute it's always been- partly because you keep thinking about how bad that date went and what you should have done differently,. You only doubt yourself when you do something with someone you _really_ like.

 

And, no one else you've dated have ever had muscles that _quite_ mach Omin's. Which is a nice bonus.

 

It's at some point around midnight that you realize: You're going to do this relationship thing. And you're going to have to take it seriously.

You're going to need a plan.

 

Which you try to come up with in the next few days. What does Omin even _like?_ Paperwork? _Church?_

You're not going to get lucky in a _church._

 

The only thing you can remember him telling you that he likes is peace and quiet, and that was in an annoyed sort of way.

Well, it's all you have to work with.

 

The next few days are awkward. You can't exactly avoid each other, and every time you make eye contact it lasts until you smile awkwardly or he looks away. This is certanly is the worst time you've ever had going after somebody.

 

It's three days later, you are, again, in your best cloak as you knock on the door to Omin's office.

That's what you've decided-if he wants you to be serious you're going to be as serious as you're capable of being.

 

You still have the flowers up your sleeve though. That's just _stylish._

 

Omin says, “Come in”

You do, and he looks up and freezes like a deer in the headlights.

You say, “Hey, Omin.”

He says, “ _Hey_...Jim.”

“You up for tonight?”

“Up for what, tonight?”

“Up for our date, tonight.”

 

He gives you one of the blank stares that have become all too common from him since this all started.

You wait. Patience is serious stuff.

Eventually, though he sounds unsure of himself, he says, “Of course”

“Right”, you say, “Five o'clock then”

“Five”

“Right. Five”

You back out the door before that can get any worse.

 

So, right at five- punctuality is serious business too– you knock on his door. He lets you actually finish before coming outside.

This time you loop his arm and manage to get him all the way outside before he asks, “Where are we going?”

You say, “for a walk in the park. The nice park I mean, the one with the fountain.”

Omin says, “Oh. That's... nice”

“Well _I'm_ nice. What were you expecting?”

He shrugs.

You _do_ notice that he's not messing with his scarf half as much. It's a small victory, but you'll take it.

 

You've timed it perfectly, perfectly, you think. It's right about sunset, when you get there, the lamp lighters have just left. Very romantic. Very serious.

 

You _might_ have been thinking about this a bit too much.

 

It goes a lot better this time around. The two of you meander over to a bench and sit down and watch the sun set. It's down-right pleasant _._

 

You make small talk this time, too. Actual, _good,_ small talk. You're pretty sure Omin read a book on how to.

 

(Mostly you bad-talk Jeff. It's a good conversation starter)

 

Right as the sun goes down, take a deep breath, and you say, “Just so you know, I'm taking this very seriously.”

He actually _chuckles_ , “I know. You _never_ go on second dates”

 

The time seems right, it's right at sunset, you're both in a good mood. It may well top the list of most romantic things you've ever done.

You go in for the kiss.

And he does too. He actually gets kind of into it, he pulls you closer by the shoulders.

 

It lasts forever and at the same time is over all too soon.

 

You smile. He does, too, though he tries to hide it with his scarf.

He says, “I'm sorry. I've just...thought about doing that for a long time”

 

You grab the sides of his face as you say, “Screw thinking, now you can _do_ ”

 


End file.
